The White Wings of the Blue Eyed Girl
by AkaneXD
Summary: Kisara, former spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, has also been reborn along with the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl, Mana. she now lives in Domnino City after previous events. Will Seto and Kisara ever remember each other? SetoxKisara
1. Chapter 1, Waking to New Life

I do not own any Characters

Chapter 1.

The ringing noise was becoming annoying. At first she'd woken with a start but desperately covered her head under the pillow. She heard the door open and movement, the ringing stopped and the covers were yanked away from her. "Kisara! I thought the alarm clock was only supposed to wake you up. You better get up before I come back with a glass of water. Nice cold water with a couple of ice-cubes." The blond haired girl mused and narrowed her large blue eyes in a stern stare. Kisara threw the pillow off of her head and sighed as she pushed her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched and stared back at the girl. "Mana, I'm up now. I'll get ready and grab some food on m way to work." She grabbed the comb off of the nightstand and began running it through her long waist length silver blue hair. She even combed the pieces that hung over her face. Mana smiled and stuck her tongue out, her pink cheeks grew darker. "You know I would do it too. I already have! Now, I don't leave for another two hours so back to bed I go. Bye." Mana skipped out of the room and back to her own. Kisara finished brushing her hair then proceeded to put her work uniform on. A short yellow skirt, orange t-shirt and her black apron, and the white tennis shoes which were at the front door, the waitress uniform for Eatin' Nicely. She sighed as she came of her room and grabbed an apple. _Ready for another exciting day of my five hour work at that boring place._ She finished and went to put her shoes on. As she walked down the street she kept looking at the ground. _Maybe I can find another job. One that pays more. Like the one I used to work at before the apartment I lived in burnt down. It was very nice of Mana to allow me to live with her; she's such a great friend._

The boring six hours of Kisara taking orders and serving and cleaning up passed and she left. She spotted Mana sitting on her bike waiting for her. "Hey Kisara, you look beat. My days went slightly bad." The cute blonde hit her head and smiled. "I dropped some Baked Alaska on the customer. I got to use the fire extinguisher to then cover him in foam. I hope I don't get fired, your place doesn't need an extra hand?" Kisara had come close and was rubbing a tired shoulder. "You wouldn't want to work there. Food's great but it's too quite so talking is some what awkward. Everyone can here, there's no need for anyone to shout." Mana began peddling and Kisara walked along side her. "Well don't worry Kisara! Since we have our day off tomorrow I managed to get us tickets to see a duel competition. Since they're already bought I'm sure you can't say no. You've heard of it right? I've never watched them but I like trying new things. Besides I haven't a clue on how to play the game." Mana looked at Kisara, her blue eyes sparkling. Kisara's blue eyes returned the stare but shined more with the happiness of actually going to a big event. "Hey I think I have. It's been out and popular for a really long time now right? I've heard that the card the monster holds, you place them on a special disk and holographic images of them appear and then you battle. I've never played either since I can't afford a duel disk and don't know how to play either." Mana looked forward; she'd narrowly avoided hitting a trashcan. "I'm not familiar with the cards but I've been told I look like Dark Magician Girl, who ever that is. Is a compliment or insult if you're told you look like a duel monster?" Kisara laughed and shook her head. "Take it as a compliment. Besides, she must be popular and since it's a duel monster that makes it even better right?"

Kisara laughed again and stared up at a large building not too far away but was noticeable. Her eyes filled with awe. "Such a big place. Isn't that where the gaming disks are made or what the cards can be played on?" Mana nodded. "Kaiba Corporation. I heard it used to be military stuff but Kaiba's son turned into the gamming company. That would seem embarrassing, but Kaiba's pretty popular. He's a great duelist I hear but his personality and attitude is just lousy. I've never really seen him but he doesn't sound like a great person to know." Kisara had stopped to keep staring but quickly caught up with Mana again. "Well, owning such a large place he could just be stressed out. Besides he's probably old as is which just adds onto the stress factor. I wonder if his child will take over and turn it into something else." Kisara stopped along side Mana as they waited for the green light. Mana shook her head. "I guess he could be old. For someone really popular, I don't know anything about him! Just that if I ever do meet him, I'll steer clear. Why? Because he doesn't seem the type I'd ever get along with." Mana peddled across the street as Kisara jogged behind her. They were approaching the apartment and Mana hopped off her bike and steered it towards the garage. "Well Mana, should it be right to judge? His father may have been worse than him. He did turn the company into a child friendly business after all so he can't be that bad." Mana returned and walked with Kisara through the front door and into the main lobby. "Maybe or maybe not. I haven't lived in this city as long as others who have seen him. I've only seen him once, but it was his back as he was getting into his limo. I've only lived here two years anyways." She shrugged. Mana opened the door, kicked off her shoes and plopped herself onto the sofa. Kisara took off her shoes and headed to her room. "Well, I'm just going to take a nap now." She lay down on her bed. _I hope I have fun tomorrow. Getting to see the holograms and the battles. It sounds dangerous but exciting._ Sleep stole Kisara away.

--I'm all over the place now. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm having writers block on my other story and I plan on using the English version of Yugi-Oh!. Sorry but it's the only one I really know, the Japanese version seems to have vanished.--


	2. Chapter 2, Kisara's Dream

I Do Not Own Any Characters

I Do Not Own Any Characters

Chapter 2

_It's hot out today. Maybe I should be wearing a short sleeved dress, one that's a lighter color too. Brown is too dark that it's absorbing the heat! _The child walked along the street market searching for food to help her mother with cooking, her white her flowing behind her. _What a minute, where am I? Is this me I went to nap, I must be dreaming. So why is it that everything's so realistic. What am I doing? Moving on my own again? I never did have the mind power to do whatever I wanted in a dream, I always just went along with it._ The sand whirled around and Kisara inspected some fruit. The shopkeeper eyed her sternly, looking very unhappy. _What's his problem? I'll pay for it, I think._ Kisara looked around. The place looked liked a desert and the building were the kind you only saw in photographs of ancient times. _Now why am I dreaming about an old place?_ Her white hair blew with the wind. The shopkeeper slammed his fist down.

"You got to pay for the fruit you brat! You won't get away with stealing from me!" Kisara's attention snapped back to the now angered man as she jumped.

"I plan to Sir. I wouldn't steal..." her face was innocent and her blue eyes shimmered.

"I'm watching you. Just because you're and teenager, you look 14, and young doesn't mean I can't keep up with you!"

The shopkeeper turned his head to the East and stared as if trying to make something out. Kisara stared at him. _But I'm not 14. What's wrong with you...?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as people began running past them, yelling and screaming. Kisara dropped the fruit and stared, stuck in wonder.

"Run child! Don't be stupid. No person they nab ever comes back!" he grabbed as much of his produce as he could and dashed away without looking back. Kisara turned and began running.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Who is it?" she seemed to be slowing down and began panicking as frantic people began to pass her and leave her alone. _A nightmare! I hate these, wake up now._ _No I want to wake up now!_ She heard hooves pounding the ground. She stood in a frozen panic as she heard them slow. _This feels so familiar._ Her left ankle began throbbing with pain with no reason. Kisara slowly turned to face the terror that the civilians were running from. It was a group of men, very muscular and on horses. The leader sneered down at her, his dark skin making him more menacing.

"Lost little girl? A pretty girl such as you shouldn't be out alone like this. How about you come along with us!? Yea, we could use you for our financial benefits!" he hooted and reared the horse. He leaned over and yanked Kisara up as she began to hop forward, laughing loudly. Kisara was struck with fear but she noticed her skin. Everyone else had dark skin while she still had a pale white tone.

"No no! You don't want me! There's something wrong with me! Can't you see my white skin? I'm not like everyone else, I'm sick. Diseased! Get away before you all get it too!" She pleaded and kicked her good leg. The men only hooted, seeming to not have heard her at all.

"Great catch great catch! We're going to camp again and then we'll find girly a lovely new home won't we boys? And she'll be very well behaved and not even think of running away right? There's got to be a man out there who will pay oh so handsomely for a girl like you!" he hooted again and rode off like a crazed man, holding Kisara in the crook of his arm over the side of the horse. Kisara stared at the swift moving sand below as her tears streamed towards it. _No! I'm being kidnapped! Wake up now! This is bad and all very wrong!_ Kisara screamed as she was taken away.

"Hey keep it down Kisara! I'm tired and was sleeping wonderfully! That was mean of you."

The voice felt far away and muffled. Kisara woke up; her room was still dark but sunlight was creeping in. Her right arm was extended toward the ceiling and she felt her mouth open. She sat up and sighed.

"Sorry Mana! Nightmares give me a scare but I'm awake now." She got up and changed into her green nightgown. She stared out of the window and sighed. _It's been so long that I've had a nightmare. It all felt so real but also as if I'd seen that before. I don't think I was as surprised as I should've been. Why now?_ She glanced at the clock. 6:23 am. That left her and Mana plenty of time before they'd need to worry about getting ready for their day out. _Should I tell Mana about this?_ Kisara looked outside again.

"Wow! I slept for a really long time. A simple nap seems to have almost become a coma."

At that moment Mana opened the door and stuck out her tongue. She yawned but seemed to be wide awake. "Well you woke me up and I can't go back to sleep now. What are you muttering to yourself about?" Mana danced around Kisara's room in her pink pajamas. Kisara blinked.

"A nightmare. I had a dream I was in a sandy place with old buildings that are crumbling and it was really hot and all the people I saw had dark skin except for me-"

"You had a dream about Africa? I had a dream about a lion once. I was riding on it!"

"No Mana not Africa. But I was the only one whose skin wasn't dark and I was..."

"India! I love their food. Should I take a trip there one day?" Mana smiled thoughtfully.

Kisara's shoulders slumped and she sighed. Mana kept interrupting, she was becoming annoying.

"No Mana not there either. I was buying some fruit from a stand when all of a sudden people begin running away and shouting in fear. At first I didn't-"

"Egypt!? That's the only other place I can think of unless you were in Australia."

"Please stop doing that! Egypt yes okay? Let's say it's Egypt! Now if I may continue? I began running away too but for some reason I stopped. The gang was behind me, they taunted me and then the most muscular one grabbed me. They all began riding away on their horse, I'd gotten kidnapped and they planned to sell me for something horrible!"

Kisara panted and felt a little more relaxed. Mana stared at her then shrugged.

"Only a dream! But you are pretty and I see why you were kidnapped but this day and age, the police will save you a lot faster. If I had been kidnapped I'd start fighting like a wildcat and do everything I could." Mana grinned. "Now I'm going to get ready. We still have plenty of time before we go so let's hang out at… places!" Mana turned and skipped out of the room. Kisara stood watching and smile. _She's right and so full of energy. I think if she were kidnapped they'd gratefully return her. Okay now I'll get dressed too!_ Kisara turned and shuffled through her drawers. _Wait, what was the point of my getting dressed then?_

Sorry! School's back up and I've been busy. I'm also afraid that I may be working my way into hitting a wall or something since I'm having more trouble thinking. That's why I made this more of an explanation page really, sorry but thanks for being patient!


	3. Chapter 3, Meetings

I Do Not Own Any Characters

I Do Not Own Any Characters

Chapter 3

Kisara blinked into the day's slowly rising sun. Her knee length pale blue dress stood out in the grey haze. She moved the dress straps into a more comfortable position and bent down to fix a buckle on her brown sandals, placing her small brown purse near her. "Mana hurry up!"

"Okay! I'm moving as fast as I can." The blonde appeared at the doorway. She smiled wearing a blue tank vest, white skirt and white sneakers. She waved at a passing man, the blue bracelet gleamed. Kisara smiled remembering the time when Mana made it. She stood up and looked at the slightly shorter girl. "Are we all set to go off now?" Mana skipped off the stoop and smiled brighter. "Yes! This should be the best day we've ever had right?"

"It should be. It's our day off from grueling work, just to spend having a relaxing time."

"Well we'll do just that! Where to first? Oh, maybe we got up to early? How about breakfast somewhere?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Kisara held onto her purse as she followed Mana. _Good thing I remembered this. Mana never brings hers._ After the girls reached a restaurant and had eaten they moved onward to their next destination. The city buildings loomed above, the TV's displayed ads for numerous products and the bustle of city life filled their ears.

"Never been this deep into the city. It's sort of exciting."

"Wonder how many people will flood the arena? I hate it when someone sits in the middle of three empty seats, be courteous and move." Mana began skipping as Kisara followed still.

"You pick the next place Kisara."

"Well, how about the park?"

"That sounds nice. Oh look!" Mana stopped abruptly to point at a limo that turned a corner away from them. Kisara, surprised, spun to watch it leave.

"Sorry Kisara! I just get excited whenever I see limos."

"Yeah that's fine. I sometimes do too. That was an odd limo, I didn't see much but a K and a C were printed on the bumper. Did you see it?"

Mana hopped to face Kisara and smiled. Kisara stood where she was looking back at Mana.

"Kisara we just saw a Kaiba Corp. limo. It must be on its way to the event later!"

"Whoa. Being that close to a rich well known person, that's exciting."

Kisara started walking again and Mana followed. A strong wind blew and the girl's hair whipped around as their clothes ruffled around. _The wind, it would be amazing if some of it was wind from a couple thousand years ago. I've got to try and have a good time despite that awful dream. It was just that, only a dream!_

"Kisara pay attention!" Kisara's head snapped up but she felt herself move backwards and down.

"Taaaa!" Kisara landed on her bottom and looked up as Mana crouched near her.

"Hey Kisara? You're usually more alert than I am. What happened?"

Mana also looked up. A teenager, who looked not much younger than them, with brown hair, blue eyes and a yellow dress on with matching heels, looked down at them.

"I'm sorry! I should pay attention when leaving stores! Are you okay?"

She extended a hand and warm smile to help her up. Mana smiled back as Kisara nodded and grasped her hand, accepting the help. Mana stood up and beamed again.

"Yeah she's fine, just tired. I'm Mana and this is my friend, Kisara." The blonde pointed to her. Kisara shifted and smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Téa Gardner and my friend should be coming soon, his name's Yugi Moto. Hey Mana, are you a cosplayer? You remind me of Dark Magician Girl."

Kisara smiled and shrugged as Mana scratched her nose and the familiar blush came to her cheeks.

"Sorry I took longer. Oh hello!" The short boy with multi-colored, gravity defying hair smiled up at the two new girls. Kisara first noticed his hair but her eyes shot to the pyramid. She stared at the eye on it for a long time and began to zone out until she saw only the eye. _I've seen it before. I've seen it multiple times! Maybe on television?_ Suddenly the city noise and the talking of her friend snapped her back, she almost fell back again. She looked towards Mana whom seemed to be having a conversation with Yugi.

"Yeah! Kisara and I are going there later. It's really nice to meet you face to face."

"Thank you! It's nice to have people like you watching." The young boy scratched the back of his head.

"Well Kisara let's get going! Bye guys, let's keep in touch!" The blonde began walking and waved.

"Coming Mana. Good-bye, pleasure talking to you!" She hurried up to Mana but they stopped soon as they heard Yugi call to Mana.

"I meant to ask you, do you cosplay Mana!?"

Ready for the question this time Mana beamed and spun around.

"No! I know that I look like Dark Magician Girl so maybe I'll take it up!"

She waved again as she turned back. Kisara and Mana began making their way towards the park.

"Hey Mana? Will you really? You've gotten so many compliments about it."

"Yes. Who knew that talking to and befriending a celebrity was so easy!"

"Mana you really should…Oh look we're here!"

The peaceful vision of the park appeared before them. Kisara strolled down the steps and walked forward, Mana slid down the stair railing.

"It's nice and quite, I should come to relax here more often."

"If you say so Kisara. Maybe, it's not the best of ideas though…watch it you jerks!"

Two older looking boys on skateboards whizzed by before they zoomed away, hooting with laughter. Kisara had been pulled back by Mana with such force that she flung her purse. People stared after them boys obviously annoyed.

"Thank you Mana but I've dropped my purse!"

"Oh no not our only money supply!"

"You're too loud Mana, calm down."

"Sorry I overheard but you dropped this right?"

Kisara turned around to look down at a short black haired boy in a stripped shirt. He was looking at her, holding her purse.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Oh thanks a bunch kid! Kisara, aren't the tickets in there too? I don't have them."

"Yes Mana, they are."

"I think I know where you two are going! It starts in a few hours right?"

"Yea, a duel competition. Is it that popular? Are you going too?"

Kisara smiled down at the boy.

"Of course! I'm family of the guy who made it possible."

Kisara looked to Mana.

"Wow. Really who?"

"The name Kaiba doesn't ring a bell? I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

Mana and Kisara glanced at each other then back at him.


	4. Chapter 4, Dragon's Call

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCTERS

Chapter 4

Kisara and Mana both stared down at the young child. Kisara's mind buzzed, she didn't know what to say. She decided to be a little more like Mana and push them along.

"A Kaiba? No way!" Since she wasn't good at being pushy her exclamation seemed more like an insult.

"But I am. I have my badge here." He reached for his pocket but Kisara stopped him at a second attempt.

"So you're his son then?" She instantly knew she was wrong for in response she got an awkward look. He heaved his shoulders and sighed, obviously annoyed.

"No I'm his brother, Mokuba Kaiba. How do you _not _know?"

"But I thought that he was really old. I guess I had some misleading information. Sorry."

Kisara glanced at Mana who stuck out her tongue and bonked herself on the head.

"I told you I haven't lived here long enough Kisara! So who was in the limo we saw earlier?"

"My big brother of course. Problems came about and Seto had to go sort them out. He's always working hard."

Kisara saw Mana's mouth moving, but felt herself slide away. Mana too stood still and looked slightly confused. The wind blew and a slightly familiar hot feeling fell on them. The wind ceased and Kisara looked around while Mana blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Mana!? What happened to you?" Kisara covered her mouth in surprise. The blonde blue-eyed Mana had been replaced with a dark skinned, brown haired brown-eyed woman. Her white dress fluttered with the wind and Kisara noticed two black lines from her eyes when she faced her.

"What!? What do you mean? What's wrong?! Where's Mokuba? Where are we!?" Mana stomped her foot and flailed her arms yelling.

"Egypt! I was here before. But why am I here again? At least I'm the same age this time."

"So you weren't lying? Eek! Kisara! This what you'd meant?! My skin, it's so dark!"

"Mana look! I knew I saw that eye before. Look over there, at the palace! You see it? It was on Yugi's necklace too." Kisara pointed and stared at the eye carved into the front wall. Mana stared, silent and amazed. Suddenly the doors opened and Kisara quickly dropped her hand. Mana squeaked and tripped back farther away.

"K-Kisara…Maybe we should hide? I don't know what's going on!"

"Mana, I don't either but we can't just _leave_." Wind swirled again and she saw Mana's face light up but dim down again once the wind stopped.

"Wind brought us here…Maybe it'll take us back!"

"Shh! Look we're obviously here to see something, the doors are open." Mana hurried to hide behind Kisara, she peeked over her shoulder. Many people came out, some laughing and others nearly sick.

"A party took place here? Kisara look!" Kisara's head snapped to stare at a darker, slightly older and taller looking Yugi.

"I don't understand…"

"Let's go say hi!"

"Mana no!" She blocked the girl but continued staring, her attention turned to another person. He wore some blue and held a golden staff, with the familiar eye engraved into it.

"Se...To? Ugh! Mana? Did the name _Seto_ sound familiar to you? Even, a little?"

Mana looked up at Kisara.

"Why do you get to still be pale? Seto? Hmm, just a little. I can't say familiar but it didn't sound very odd to me!" She smiled up at her.

"Hey, here comes the wind!" Kisara stared at the man until trees and people and birds began to replace her vision. She shook her head and looked back at Mokuba who didn't seem to notice that they'd left. She glanced at Mana and gasped. Mana sunk to the ground, the blush gone from her cheeks.

"Oh Mana. Are you okay?" Kisara moved to help her friend up.

"Ugh, I'll never time travel again!"

Mokuba looked at them, obviously confused and equally as shocked at Mana's collapse.

"What? Hey, are you going to be okay?" the young boy looked at Mana. She looked up and nodded meekly.

"Ah! Mana's strong. I'll be perfectly fine soon!" the blonde back to her normal look, jumped up but her knees buckled and she held onto Kisara for support.

"Mana! You shouldn't move too much. Maybe you ate something? I'm sorry Mokuba; I don't know why she's suddenly like this." Kisara bit her bottom lip and squeezed Mana's shoulder to assure her she'd be fine.

"Well, if you say so but." Mokuba looked down, deep in thought. Kisara stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about and why she and Mana were suddenly swept into Egypt.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed but, if you two want, you can ride with me in another limo. You'll get here earlier than allowed but I'm feeling generous. I also like to help and she doesn't seem to be doing too well…" he seemed to be groping around for the right words but Kisara understood perfectly. She smiled gently at him.

"Thank you Mokuba. That's so thoughtful, we accept! What a great help." Mokuba sniffed and smiled. Mana seemed to be recharged just a little bit. She perked her head up and smiled brightly.

"We get to ride in a limo? Awesome, that's exciting! I've never been in a limo before!" she quickly put her head back down. Kisara shook her head and shrugged. Mokuba began walking; Kisara followed him while supporting Mana.

* * *

While in the limo, Kisara felt as if she'd been swept away into yet another world. Mana seemed to have recovered. Kisara watched as her excited friend stared at buttons and outside. Mokuba was preoccupied with some sort of device but jumped when Mana suddenly spoke.

"Hey Mokuba! Do I look like Dark Magician Girl to you?" She smiled the blush back to normal, and point at herself. Mokuba stared at her, Kisara found it funny how he seemed to be thinking seriously.

"Actually you do. I'd thought about asking you but didn't want to be rude."

"I'm thinking about cosplaying as her now. You being an important person helped me decided that I will!"

"A brother of an important person but I am just as useful." Kisara looked towards him and inhaled.

"So it was your brother who turned Kaiba Corp. into a nice place?" She didn't know how he'd respond. Would he be angry? Was the question too personal? Would he have a breakdown? To her surprise he just nodded. Mana ceased her activity and joined in.

"Sorry about before. I thought he was some old guy!" she poked a strand of hair from her bangs.

"No. He's a teenager. Maybe, around your ages." He shrugged his attention still on the device. Mana peered over.

"What's that you're fiddling with Mokuba?"

"Just a communication device. I think it's broken or there's something wrong. It works wherever, no matter the distance. But when my big brother went to Egypt a few months ago, I could contact him. Wonder why..."

Kisara rested her elbow on the window and placed her head onto her hand. She stared out at the passing buildings and people.

"Egypt? That's been coming up a lot today!"

Mokuba stopped to look up confused. Mana could seem to know when the right to stop talking was, she continued.

"Earlier today Kisara had a nightmare, the setting was Egypt, and earlier before too. Kisara and I just suddenly went back in time, into Egypt! That's why I wasn't feeling to well."

Mana smiled, Kisara turned her head, thinking fast, worried.

"A nightmare is a nightmare and Mana, before…we were just lightheaded. We hadn't drunk much water so the heat got to us and made it feel like we were in Egypt. You know? You must've drunk the least."

She winked hopping the message was sent through. Mokuba slowly put the device away. Mana looked confused but nodded._ She understands right? Mana, we can't make ourselves look crazy!_

"Well, if you two need something to drink you can find a lot when we get there. This will be soon too."

"Thanks Mokuba. So, you must be the youngest company owner." Kisara smiled. _Change the subject! _Mokuba shook his head.

"No. I don't own it. I gave my share to my brother years ago. I just help out, and go where I'm needed."

"Oh? But that's important too. In a sense you do own something, right?"

He shrugged and smiled.

"I guess so!"

The limo began to slow until it stopped. Outside they saw the front entrance and little stores. Kisara widened her eyes. _Wow, it's neat looking. I can just see the roof of the building!_ The driver came around and opened the door. The girls got out first, then Mokuba. Kisara smiled.

"Wow! I'm speechless!"

Mokuba smiled and chuckled. Mana, fully recovered dashed across the way, in every direction, trying to take it all in. The two stared at her.

"Well, she recovered pretty fast."

"She's always like that. It's really nothing."

"Well, let's go in I guess."

Mana spun around, beaming.

"Alright! I can't wait to see the inside!"

* * *

Once they all got in, Mana continued to run around. She looked into almost every set up shop or store before Kisara and Mokuba reached half-way through.

"Since you guys shouldn't even be in here, could you please just stay in this general area? Sorry."

"Oh it's nothing, it's fine. Mana would die if she went somewhere else anyways. There's a limit to her excitement, hehee." Kisara waved at Mokuba as he walked towards the main building. Mana suddenly returned, out of breathe.

"I do! I do look like her! I really do! Come see Kisara!" she tugged at Kisara's hand and, running, led her towards someplace. After a little while longer they arrived in front of a store that had Duel Monster merchandise. Out side were figurines of the Dark Magician and his female counterpart along with some other monsters. Mana ran beside what could be her twin and mimicked the pose of her. Kisara glanced at the people working inside and nodded at Mana.

"Same hair color, eye color, and from here height complexion and figure! Wow Mana! You really could be…"

The shopkeeper burst out and glanced at Mana. He looked her up and down and looked from her to the Dark Magician Girl. Mana was stunned and remained posed, finally the man nodded.

"Perfect match! Is it all natural miss? We could use a person like you."

Mana nodded, Kisara stood staring.

"Please work for us. Our main shop is in the city here, but we're a large chain of stores! We need someone to help promote us even more."

Mana jumped up and laughed.

"I'll take it, I'll take it!"

The man laughed as well.

"Splendid! All you have to do is dress as the Dark Magician girl. Come inside, we'll discuss you pay, hours…"

Mana followed the man inside. When the door closed Kisara blinked, she was alone. The wind began to blow, Kisara flinched and ducked. When it stopped she opened her eyes, still here.

"Now I have a fear of wind." She chuckled to herself. She began to wander in a random direction. After a few minutes she came across a card shop. Also outside were monsters, but none that looked human. Her eyes were drawn to a white dragon. She went over and stared it. It was no taller than she, its wings spread out, its head held high and mouth open. She reached out her hand and touched the stomach. She blinked once then screamed. The sand swirled around, the dragon from the store hovering next to her.

"What the? No! No, no, no! What happened? Stop sending me here! Stop sending me to Egypt!"

Kisara shook her head violently. The dragon made a noise, flapping its wings to stay afloat. It nudged Kisara with its nose. She looked up; this dragon was not only alive but huge. She fell back, afraid. She heard laughter, it didn't sound nice. Kisara looked to the dragon again, this time she felt different like she was the one floating. A beast darted past her. She quickly jumped up, sand falling off of her brown dress from her nightmare.

"Yes pretty little lady! Run away, run! Ahahaha! Go again, charge again! Kill her; give all her power to me!" The man chuckled. Kisara turned and fell as she was narrowly hit. The dragon groaned, and then roared a powerful screech. Kisara nodded to it. She stood up, she didn't know what she was doing or how to do it, but she tired. She held her hand towards the beast controlled by the man.

"Go, White Dragon. Destroy the beast!"

The dragon swooped towards the beast. It looked angry as it charged with amazing force. Kisara stood shocked but soon felt it normal. _I feel different. Why? And why am I controlling this dragon?_ Kisara felt a surge go through her body. The dragon's prey took a hit but was running away from it.

"White Dragon, use your beam!" she called. The dragon threw back its head, a blue light shot from its mouth, the beast disappeared and the man began to run.

Kisara removed her hand from its stomach. Now it was her turn, her knees buckled but she wouldn't dare touch the statue again.

"Hey. What are you doing here? It's half an hour until guests are allowed to enter."

Kisara looked towards the voice. A tall man in a blue and white suit was staring, expressionless towards Kisara. _The man with the staff! No, it can't be. Kisara maybe you need a drink._

"Yes sir, but Mokuba Kaiba let my friend and me in. I need a drink. But we do have tickets…" her knees began to calm down. She stood up straight and looked up.

"So, my brother let you in? Fine. He usually knows what he's doing. Refreshments are over there." He pointed and turned away. Kisara stared; she couldn't tell his tone or mood. She glanced in the direction he'd pointed at. _Thinks fast Kisara, do something now! My cheeks feel warm too…thank him!_

"Thank you... Mr. Kaiba."

He stopped and looked back.

"Just Seto is fine."


	5. Chapter 5, Time Spent

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

Chapter 5

Kisara stared at him, he returned the stare. Her ears and mind buzzed and her heart jumped every time he blinked. She felt as if a large gap of time began to finally pass. The wind blew, Kisara ducked to the ground. Mana and Kisara now had a fear of wind since it seemed to blow before they were suddenly whisked away. Kisara, lying on the ground, kept her face on the ground to hide her tears of embarrassment. _Idiot! Why? It's wind! Time doesn't seem to pass here when you leave. Why did I fall….Boy Kisara. Such an idiot!_ Another time gap seemed to pass before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her eyes burst open to the ground below her face. She slowly began to pick herself up.

"If you're that dehydrated you should just go home and rest." Kisara looked up meekly at Seto. He offered his hand out to her; she accepted it shyly as he helped her to her feet.

"Maybe but my friend and I are here. This is our break and I don't want to disappoint her, this is really the only way for me to repay her. She's done so much for me, I'll be fine after I get a drink."

"I think she'd be just as unhappy if you collapsed again."

"Well then I'd better hurry. I'll do my best to not over exert myself." _But I'm fine. Such lies…Kisara…_She looked at Seto, his face still expressionless.

"I'll head there with you." He sighed and turned making his way towards the area.

"Ah, no! You don't need to trouble yourself, I'll be able to...on my own...It's okay Seto." She followed him, flustered.

"It's bad for you if you collapse again; it's bad for me as well. Out of all the problems I have, you're nothing." He kept walking without even looking back. Kisara paused to think about what he said. _I am nothing? Is that good or bad? Well, since he does run a company and has many obligations I'll take it as good._ Finely seeming to have calmed down, Kisara jogged after Seto to catch up. She folded her hands and smiled.

"Well, you're too stubborn I see. Fine then, thank you."

Seto glanced back at her and paused. Kisara stopped and looked back now worried if she said something wrong.

"What's wrong?" she fiddled her fingers but tried her best to remain calm. Seto shook his head and started again.

_Oh Mana! Where are you? What are up to?_

Kisara sat sipping her water. I'm _not thirsty, but he bought it for me so I can't be rude plus I'm playing the role of a dehydrated woman. What a tangled web I've weaved._ She put down her bottle and sighed. Seto was busy poking buttons on some device, his back turned towards her. Kisara grasped to opportunity and flung her bottle over her shoulder. Some water flew out and into the bushes. _I feel awful…at least a lot went out. Now I should be able to drink the rest of it._ She glanced back at him, he hadn't seemed to notice, and she sighed out of relief.

"May I ask what you're doing over there?" she leaned back on the bench to avoid the sun in her eyes. Seto seemed to ignore her question and continued poking. Not wanting to seem annoying, she let it go and sat silent. Kisara sat, dazed and content but jumped slightly at his long awaited reply.

"I was communicating with my brother." He turned around, his hands in his pockets. The two were back to staring again. Kisara decided to be bold yet again.

"Mokuba. Has Mana done something? Maybe destroy the place? My name is Kisara. I don't think I told you."

Seto shook his head, "No. You didn't. I don't know Mana and he mentioned nothing about her except that two girls are wandering around."

"Oh! I think Mokuba told us to stay within the area….darn." Kisara stood up and shrugged, embarrassed.

Seto lowered his eyes at her. "That's not good."

"I know! I know! Sorry, Sorry!" Kisara squeaked out her words, his sudden facial change startled her.

"No. Worry about your friend. You're with me so it can't make too much of a difference."

"Mana's working. She got a job as a cosplayer…Hey it's our break! We were supposed to do this together! She left me alone!" Kisara took a violent swing from her water bottle. Her shoulders heaved as she breathed heavily, the water hurt going down her throat. She glared at the ground and began to drink furiously.

"Don't drown yourself." Seto watched her cautiously now. Kisara glance at him then back to the ground. She crushed the now empty bottle and flung it at the trash can, it rolled around and in.

"I think I should remind her of that. How much time left?"

"Fifteen minutes until the guests come."

"That much time? Felt like I've been here longer." She sighed having calmed down.

"The heat. It's only going to go up, feels like Egypt again." He began walking away again. Kisara's head turned at Egypt, the place she'd been going to all day.

"You've been there!? O-or are you just making a simile?" She took some steps forward forgetting about Mana again. Seto kept walking but replied anyways.

"Yes. Were you there? I think I've seen you before." Kisara couldn't reply before he went out of view. She turned and ran in the direction of where she remembered Mana being last. _Yes, and I saw you, a long time ago, just different from now._

Kisara rounded the corner but tripped backwards.

"Hey!"

Kisara stared her mouth gaping open. _Just like that dragon, this one too!? The Dark Magician Girl! Are any other figurines alive?_

"Hey Kisara! Look, I surprised you didn't I? It's great isn't it? I get paid a lot and the main station is not far from out apartment. Just to act like this monster and hand out flyers. The perfect job!"

Mana spun around for Kisara to see. Kisara didn't have the guts to tell her they were meant to spend the day together after seeing how happy Mana was. Instead she nodded.

"I envy your luck Mana. You don't need to be stuck as a waitress anymore."

"Oh, I don't but I can serve food. I have to get ready with my co-workers now. Bye Kisara!" Mana turned and ran off.

"Have fun!" Kisara stood waving after her. She decided to relax, like she said she would and made her way towards a bench. She sat down and stretched.

"Well at least the relax part is still in check." The wind whirled around, it felt strong. Kisara yawned but reopened her eyes to another place. _Again!? _She looked down, her feet weren't on the ground but also her clothes hadn't changed. _I'm falling! No! No, I'm floating? It's okay?_ She looked around, before her was a cage and a little girl was inside. Kisara gasped and jumped to the ground. She ran to the cage but tripped and fell through a man. _What? I'm a ghost now? I have to help her. That girl! That poor girl is….me!?_ Kisara stood up and stumbled in the sand towards the cage. It was the teenage girl from her dream, her younger Egyptian self. She hung her head clearly defeated. _I remember, these men. They kidnapped me, so this is what happened next? Oh no! What's going to happen! Try to fight back someone will help you, they must!_ Kisara stretched her arm through the bars and pat the young girl's head. Her hand didn't go through, the young girl stirred slightly. Kisara glanced to see if she could touch anything to help release herself. At that very moment and young boy burst through her stomach and began to pick the lock. Kisara jumped back and watched amazed.

"Alright! You're very kind. So you helped my old self out of this prison?" The lock hit the ground and he helped her out. Kisara gasped.

"Seto! Now way, he's younger but it's him!" She watched the children scurry off to a horse hidden in the bushes. The men angrily pursued but suddenly veered off towards a village.

"I'll try this out instead." Kisara ran after the men, her feet slipping in the sand and she stumbled a few times. She ran around a curve and found her younger self sitting on the horse in tears. Seto was nowhere in sight.

"My fault. It's because of me that those people are dying!"

Kisara turned her head and gasped, the whole village was in flames. Kisara felt a pang in her heart she stared on. Her younger self screamed, next to her appeared the white dragon.

"Hey, what are you…Kisara!" the dragon flew over the village to lend a hand. Kisara stared at her younger self, staring at her glowing blue eyes. The dragon vanished and the flames died.

"Are we connected to that dragon? Can't you hear me? I know you can feel me, I touched you. Hey, Kisara! Why do I keep coming here? Why's that dragon so important?" Kisara began to become frightened and panicked. She lunged forward to grab her self from the horse and demand answers. The horse reared its front legs. Kisara stepped back to avoid being hit.

"Answer me! You are me! You're dead too, you have to be. I am a reincarnation? Kisara!"

"Wait." The young girl on the horse glanced down at modern Kisara before speeding away. Kisara stood frozen. _She did hear me._

"Now I insist that you go home." Kisara blinked, stone cold pavement met her view. She'd fallen of the bench and was lying on the ground again. A strong hand grasped her should and carefully helped her to her feet. People shuffled around her, some stared while others ignored to excited to even care. She leaned onto her assistant and shrugged. She knew right away who it was, a calm warm feeling washed over her. _Seto, you've always been rescuing me, you're a good friend._

"Yeah, I guess I will. Thank you for helping me so many times. I've troubled you enough."

Seto looked down at her and shook his head. "I've already explained. There's a limo waiting for you. It'd be worse for you to collapse on the streets."

He pushed her away and left. Kisara scanned the crowds. She spotted Yugi and Tea with some other people. She shifted through the people and made her way to them.

"Hey guys." She waved. Yugi smiled back.

"Hey, Kisara! Let me introduce you. This is Joey and that's Tristan. Guys, this is Kisara. Tea and I met her earlier this morning. Joey smiled at her in a goofy manner before speaking with a distinct accent.

"So you like card games? Let's all sit together!"

Kisara shook her head. "Sorry but I've been given orders to go home and rest."

Yugi frowned clearly confused. "What? Who? I hope you get better."

"Oh I'm just tired and the sun's gotten to me. Seto's been kind enough to see to it that I get home safely."

All four friends' mouths hung open as they stared at her. Tea looked like she wanted to speak but lost the words. Yugi was the one to break the awkwardness.

"Kai…ba? Um, you're sure?" Kisara nodded and took the time to make her escape. She fought her way to the front and found the limo.

"I was a fish upstream. That was hard. Thank you." The man waiting outside let her in, he didn't reply.

"Your address, madam? I've been informed of your condition and will see to it that you arrive safely."

"Thank you."

Kisara flicked on the light switch and lay down on the sofa. _What a day. I met nice people I'll probably never see again, went back in time a lot, my best friend forgot we'd planned to spend time together, fell down a lot and I missed what I'd been looking forward to. I'm positive there'll be more but…_Kisara remained laying, silent, meditating. Her mind went back to when she was shown past life events. She began to dwell on that. _So, Seto saved me and that must mean there's a form of connection between us since I met him again today. Also, I'm connected with a white dragon. That's a duel monster, just like Mana's got a link with the Dark Magician Girl. What am I supposed to make of it? Younger Kisara said "wait" so more must be to come._ Kisara hoped off of the sofa and jogged to the laptop she and Mana shared. She opened the internet and searched for a list of dragon duel monsters.

"Bingo, I've found my dragon." She clicked the link for information.

"That was easier than I thought. Now I'll get what I need to know!" Her blue eyes scanned the information, absorbing it all but it felt like it wasn't the first time this was given to her. Kisara reached the bottom and threw the mouse out of her hand in surprise. "No way! The Blue Eyes White Dragon is considered too powerful a card and only 4 exist in the world. 1 card is no longer valid and the remaining 3 belong to Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp." Kisara slouched back into her chair disbelieving what she saw.

"My dragon, my dragon, I knew that there was a link. Seto owns it! Do I resemble the dragon like Mana does hers?" Kisara leapt up and scurried to her mirror. She stared at her reflection.

"Blue eyes, white hair and pale skin. I look like my dragon!" she twitched her fingers and sighed. It seemed to begin to make sense a little. It still didn't explain why she was going back to her old life. _All I know is that I had the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto saved my life and now he owns it. So now what?_ Kisara heard the door open and feet drag across the floor.

"Kisara? Are you home?" Mana called from the kitchen weakly.

"Yes, I am Mana." She came from her room and smiled at her half conscious friend.

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"Later, right now I need to tell you something so I feel less crazy."

"Okay, I'm tired anyways."

"I met and talked with Seto today. He's really nice, not a jerk at all. You also remember how we went back in time today?"

Mana nodded and stared waiting for her to continue.

"Well I went back a couple times after that. Well it turns out that I…used to command the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"I know that card! There's only 3 right?"

"Yes, and Seto owns them all. He's somewhat like us, I saw him in Egypt. He rescued me from a cage my kidnappers were holding me in."

Mana stared confused. She tried to register what was being said.

"You mean that you and Seto have a kind of a link with each other? Aww that's so neat!"

Kisara shrugged. "I can't make sense of it anymore but maybe. I think that, Mana, that you are the Dark magician Girl and just don't coincidentally look like her."

"But I can't do magic Kisara."

"And I can't summon up the dragon."

"Well that's because it's not yours anymore. Alright I've made up my mind!"

Mana was no longer tired; it was replaced firmly with determination.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this! The reasons why you're getting flashbacks, why we were reborn and the connections that are here!"

Mana stretched and yawned before jumping around excited that there was a real mystery to figure out.

"Okay Mana but your job won't be as hard as mine."

"Don't worry Kisara! I'll find a way to use my magic and help you out as much as possible!"

The two girls stared for awhile until they burst out laughing. After her fit was over, Kisara stared out a window hoping they'd be able to. _I don't like what's going on or where it may be going. But I still am curious about it, I'll do my best to figure out and "wait"._

* * *

Sorry it's short and it's taken so long to do. I also cut out the tournament mainly because I forget how the game works.


	6. Chapter 6, Maid to Be Not a typo!

Chapter

_Seeing her out of the blue, and a few months after going to Egypt, it's not coincidence is it?_ Seto was dreaming while these thoughts flooded his mind. He was wandering around in a field with no apparent destination. The grass swayed around and odd little creatures darted through it. He ignored them and wandered around, the sky overhead changed colors constantly and never stayed the same for long. It turned a brightening blue forcing him to look away. The whole area turned white, mist of colors swirled around. Seto faced forward and stared wide eyed at a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon hovering before him staring back.

"Seto, you remember don't you? You've always climbed from a low point to the highest you can go. That was what I loved about you, really." The voice came from the mist. A shadow transformed into Kisara, her Egyptian self. She smiled sweetly, her eyes kind.

"I've seen you a lot lately, care to explain?"

"I shouldn't expect you to remember but I still do. At least our bond's intact; I can tell you still care. You did proclaim it first." She giggled, her hair floated with the movement of her head.

"Sorry, how about you help me remember?" he folded his arms, slowly becoming annoyed by the white haired woman.

"In a few months you've forgotten? It was refreshed then. From 3,000 years ago. Remarkable for you." She folded her hands staring at him calmly.

"I'm still waiting Kisara."

Kisara sighed and nodded. "I'm the blue eyes white dragon's spirit. It was my dragon which I gave to you 3,000 years ago. You were constantly saving me from cages." She giggled again. Two dragons began to emerge from behind her, the miniature one that was still with Seto flew towards her. He stared and the scene he'd saw began to come back.

"I see you're starting to get it. That's why you've got all of the dragons. Our love for each other survived this whole time, I'm glad only you can use them." She stroked one of the dragons' head; the miniature had blown up to the normal size.

"But unfortunately, my modern self is slow. She's only just come to accept she's the spirit and seems to understand she lived a long time ago in Egypt. I take her there sometimes, I want her to remember. I was born again, but not as myself so it is frustrating to make her understand. But just as your love is still here her's is too, she just can't find out why by herself." Kisara mounted a dragon.

"So I tie into this web how?" He'd unfolding his arms, his attention had been caught. He seemed unconcerned but he listened intently.

"Seto, I'm not your past self so I can't answer that directly. Please, understand since I've said as many times as possible. I love you." As quickly as she came, Kisara vanished back through the mist.

"Great, a riddle. It's just a waste of my time to listen to a dream. I'm not foolish." He turned and spotted a small dragon. It growled at him and opened its mouth.

"Big Brother! You're over sleeping! Get up now or you'll be in trouble!" Seto was nearly shocked and in reaction flung a pillow in a random direction.

"Hey! Geez, that's the thanks I get for looking out for you?" Mokuba shoved the pillow off of him; he'd been knocked back to the floor. Seto scratched his head and glanced at his younger brother. Mokuba playfully stuck his tongue at Seto.

"I'm up. Thanks Mokuba, keep looking out for your big brother." He stretched.

"Fine." Mokuba headed for the door, he turned around with a grin. "But you mumble in your sleep. You have a crush on Kisara?" he dashed out as a pillow hurled towards the door slamming it shut. Seto stretched and crankily forced himself to leave the pleasant bed. He scratched his head once more.

"Troublesome, even though it's nonsense, that dream will be bothering me for the rest of the day." He moved to the closet to get dressed for a meeting.

Seto moved down the busy sidewalk that bustled with people and the every day activities. Seto had spent 4 long hours talking business and wanted to relax, that one selfish desire nagged him halfway through. He looked up at the looming buildings but quickly regretted doing so.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention I should be much more careful!" Seto stepped back in shock. Before him, the Dark Magician Girl?! She looked up and quickly beamed, he stared at her still surprised.

"Hey! Mr. Kaiba! Wow, I really was way off, hehee!" she scratched her cheek. Seto regained composure and wanted to keep walking but she prevented that.

"What?"

"No Nothing! Eep, I uh, thank you!" she giggled and beamed again.

"For what?" This cosplayer was beginning to really irritate him.

"Well, hmm. For hosting that Tournament the other day! Because of it I was able to get as job promoting this store as Dark Magician Girl. The pay's so much better than what I used to get so I quit that one and am doing much better! Only regret I have is not being able to watch with my friend Kisara but she didn't get to see it either so I wonder if it's okay..."

"You must be Mana then? I remember Kisara spoke something of you."

"Oh yeah! You two met each other already, how nice! Kisara's working now; when I get home I'll tell her hi for you."

_When she gets home? That means then…_ "You two live together?"

Mana jumped and covered her mouth. She looked regretful for a minute before her usual face returned.

"Y-yeah. We share an apartment but I don't think Kisara would like it if I prattle about that so I'm off! Duty calls for me, goodbye!" Mana turned and half ran, half skipped away as fast as the crowd would let her. Seto decided to shrug it off and continue his walk. After a few minutes the people around him seemed to become lost in thought. He ignored them; they were slower so more paths were open. Soon he heard a noise and he himself was caught wondering.

"Poor girl, management these days!"

"I know. I'll never eat there again. Wish I could beat that punk up!"

"Honestly! That woman shouldn't create such a disturbance."

"What are you talking about?! Are you just as perverted old man?!"

"Learn your place!"

"What happened here Gerald?" a woman near Seto asked the man who must be named Gerald.

"Only a few minutes ago an employee was fired from there, it's not her fault. I heard a costumer found it appropriate to touch her breast."

"How'd she get fired from that?"

"She whacked his face so hard with the tray, metal, his nose began to flow blood."

"It's obvious the manager doesn't care about his employee's well being! Hmph."

Seto, now satisfied began to walk before he spotted this now obviously popular woman kicking the ground.

"Kisara?" she turned around, clearly angry.

"Oh hi, Seto! Geez! Listen please! I was fired for reprimanding someone out of line! He touched my breast! It was my first reaction to slam his face in!"

She shifted from foot to foot; she looked like the score was far from settled. Seto stared down at her and offered an idea.

"I'm sorry to have rocketed off on you like that. Just, um, the anger and stress it just uh needed a way out."

"Well, if you're still looking for a job there's a maid position available at my mansion."

Kisara stared at him, her eyes wide. _Why did I just say that? Her being there, would be…No, is Mokuba right?_ He shook his head and stepped past her. Kisara quickly spun around, blush on her face.

"S-Seto wait I'll take it! Being a maid…uh." She raised a hand but let it drop as if she'd forgotten what she'd have said. Seto stopped and looked back then away.

"Then, I suppose I'll take you there. Let me call my driver."

"Thank you!"

Seto said nothing as he waited for his driver to answer.

Kisara sat silent and nervous as they waited in silence to arrive. She tapped her heel to see if it could help ease her nervousness but sopped. Suddenly Kisara felt as if she could hear Mana's voice asking if the uniform was perverted, she couldn't help but snicker. Seto raised his eyes questiongly at her.

"No nothing. Thanks again for this, the uniforms uh…" Kisara didn't want to offend and seemed to not know what to say.

"Conservative, they always have been." He lowered his eyes again but looked out the window.

"Oh! I didn't mean to offend if I did, it really doesn't make a difference to me." She paused to, desperately to grasp words that would make better sense. _Idiot! What a thing to ask! Such a dumb question, I'll be able to help Mana, why did I almost get it thrown way? Of course Seto wouldn't have a perverted mind, but maid uniforms are a fetish for most men. Is that why I worried? For him to see me in one, what would happen? No! He doesn't even have the same feelings...wait, what feelings? Kisara, you feel something for this man? No, I shouldn't I don't. I don't!_ She breathed deeply and shook the thoughts away. She felt them slow, perhaps for a sign or the light she would never know.

"Thanks, for helping me out the other day." She bashfully lowered her head to her knees. Her shoulders felt amazingly stiff and her legs felt like they'd suddenly pull her from the car.

"You're welcome. It was interesting too, I ran into your cosplayer friend as well." He continued to stare away outside the window. _Wonder what he's thinking…huh?_

"Oh Mana? Sorry, she's quite energetic. She probably thanked you for something surprising huh?" she looked back up, color back to normal and chuckled.

"Yes. You two seem really close." He stole at glance at Kisara. The blue eyes met, holding the glance for awhile. Seto quickly drew his back to the window and Kisara's returned to gaze at her knees.

"Well, she's helped me out immensely. That's why I really need this job, to help her out for all these years." Kisara's heart felt heavy, the old times were stabbing it. Seto looked back this time at her lowered head.

"Huh?" He knew he shouldn't have asked but she seemed troubled. Seto felt certain that if he knew he could ease whatever it was.

"Um," Kisara sighed. "A couple years ago when I was younger I was k-," _Don't let it slip! _"I was cared for by my mother. My father left for a way too young foreign woman. My mother worked too hard, we barely saw each other. I tended for the house and eventually I got a job to help her. That's when I met Mana, she was struggling too but our difference was she couldn't stop smiling. I had forgotten how really. We promised to stay friends and help as much as possible. Mana one day had to leave; her parents' told her they couldn't care for her and themselves anymore but she still smiled. It was a sign that things were to get worse. My mother's highest paying job suddenly went overseas which we couldn't afford to follow. Her other jobs weren't enough and I wasn't a help either. I came home as usual but she was different, she told me with such a nice body I could find a lovely husband or sell it. Hearing that shocked me and her as well, she cried soon after and ran around the apartment throwing wine everywhere! She replaced her tears with laughter!" Kisara paused; her eyes stung and her throat choked her. She gasped for breath and continued.

"M-mother ran and even made trips to get bottles. She threw one at me! She said "have a blast while I you're still young" but I stood there! I didn't try to stop her! She eventually collapsed to the ground and drank the rest of the bottle, and cried again and beckoned me to be near her. I obeyed! I sat down and continued to silently watch as she pulled the lighter from her apron! She flicked it open, her words, and Mother's last words, "My Daughter, I've tried please forgive me please understand that I've gone wrong. I wish you a much happier life so let's go find it" and she dropped it on a large stain of wine next to her! The place was ablaze in no time, she held me close, she held onto me and I couldn't move! I was spoiled, I was selfish, I tried to get away I wanted to live! When she refused to let go, I bashed her face with a bottle! She cried and wondered where her daughter had gone or if she'd already died in the flames. I didn't even beg for mother to come along, I just climbed out the window to the next building! I left my wonderful, caring mother to die! To die all alone! Mana saved me. I came here and we began to live together as each others support, I could smile. I could smile as much as Mana could." Kisara's vision had blurred. Her knees were gone only replaced with black. When had she fallen onto the floor? Tears flowed onto her face, it was soaked and she held herself tightly. Kisara hiccupped; she felt extra hands on her back. Her heart pounded in her ears and she hiccupped again and closed her eyes. Seto embraced Kisara tighter, hating himself for having asked. _I won't allow her to be like that again. I'll do what I can._ The two remained on the floor for sometime, Seto protecting Kisara and Kisara holding for her life.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"We've arrived, Sir."

Kisara moved back a little and dried off her face. She smiled up at Seto; he only stared back slightly worried.

"Thank you. I feel much better now."

Seto nodded at her in return.

Kisara stared at the large place feeling very small. People greeted Seto when he passed. Kisara followed closely taking it in. _I think that I may just throw up._ Her head spun, it took sometime before she realized that they'd made it inside and Mokuba had come to greet his older brother.

"Hello Kisara! I hope that you enjoy it here."

"Hm- oh yes thank you Mokuba. Please help me out if possible?" Kisara glanced at the brothers. _They, they really don't look related..._ Mokuba nodded at her and smiled as he went off somewhere. Seto smiled after his younger an only brother before turning back to Kisara.

"Someone will be here shortly to assist you. Sorry but I have to be off now, will you be alright?" he nearly jumped at hearing himself speak those words.

Kisara nodded energetically. "Y-yes! I should be, I won't be a bother. Thank you so much Seto."

"That's Master Seto." Kisara felt a tap on her head and looked to see and old woman in a long purple dress staring seriously at her.

"Young maids are always a bother. Learn respect, properness and how to behave. You're to not to feel anything for the Masters except loyalty. You are a servant. Understood?!"

Kisara jumped and nodded, Seto had already left. _I think I need to be rescued._

"No head movement, unless you're looking for something or are bowing it for respect. Words are proper, come with me and we shall get you your uniform. It is to be worn strictly at all times on the property. Break these rules and you're given no second chance at all. Permission is to be acquired before hand." Kisara followed the old woman and gazed around at the people and objects they passed. The woman finally stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"In here you're to find your uniform size and change into it before coming out. Your time limit is twenty minutes exact!"

Kisara quickly walked in and began her immediate search. She shifted through the racks and began to feel anxious. She ran towards another direction and furiously searched.

"Ah! Got you, now to change my clothes and quickly." Kisara quickly undressed and figured out how to put on her maid outfit. The blue dress reached her ankles, exposing her required white stockings and Mary Janes. Her stark white apron contrasted nicely and was trimmed with frills. The sleeves had puffs laced as well, with long white sleeves under it. It had a laced white collar with a red bow tied underneath which Kisara assumed the KC logo pin was to be stuck onto. The hat was a typical maid hat, just blue and white but tied onto her head with ribbons. Kisara meekly stepped back out to face the stingy woman. The woman almost smiled or had a muscle spasm.

"The pin goes on the lower right of the apron! You used 18 minutes, do better next time. These uniforms have been around since before I was born, they are tradition so remember that!"

Kisara shifted her feet and lowered her head. "Sorry Madam." _Now, a sign of respect I can't mess up that one! This old hag must've never been dated._

"Straighten up now! It's rude to hover like that for too long. My name is Corinne, I'm head maid. Any questions come straight to me, all my rules are law and broken ones are strictly forbidden. I keep this place running perfectly; I have for 62 years now." Kisara used all her known power to keep her mouth from dropping open. This old hag must really be old, 62 years of maid service to this mansion, how long has she been here and never bored?

"Now, because you're new I'll give you the very most simplest of tasks. You're to mop the kitchen floors until I see my reflection so perfectly it looks as if I were in its place. Understood!" Corinne led Kisara to the bucket and mop's waiting place. Kisara nodded and grabbed them in the most respectful way she knew of. _Hopefully she'll lead me to the kitchen for a couple of days and not expect me to remember where it is. _Kisara looked to Corrine to see what she would do but jumped slightly. Corrine's already stern and wrinkled face was closer and she was squinting sternly at the poor girl.

"Y-yes madam!?"

"Stuttering is a clear sign of lack of intelligence or composure. Do not do it ever again. Follow me!" Corrine turned heel and swiftly glided down the hall way. Kisara held onto her mop and bucket tightly and tried to keep up while remaining up straight and balanced. _Someone help me!_ Kisara felt herself falling to the side but winced as she was swiftly propelled the other way. A door had flung open just as she'd lost her balance. _Not what I had in mind! Still thanks._ Kisara sat confused on the floor, holding the mop like a weapon while Corrine lectured the poor man unlucky enough to open it. She recovered and stood up, brushing herself off and found her bucket.

"Come along Kisara. You'll fill the bucket in here." The door that had hit her was the door leading to the kitchen. The new maid nodded and went in but soon felt all her energy sapped clear away. The kitchen was large, many obstacles that were in her way which would need to moved and she was the only maid.

"The others have 'graduated' up to more fitting positions. Do not mess this up or you're out hunting for another profession."

"Yes madam!" Kisara felt a rap on her head.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Corrine turned her signature heel turn and was out in a minute.

"Oh boy, am I desperate?!"

"So tired. Just one more area…I can…do it! Ugh, just a minute of rest, no! She's watching I need this job, need it, need it. My arms hurt." 3 and a half hours had passed and Kisara was just finishing up. She was great full there was no time limit.

"D-done. Haa!" Kisara dumped her water in a large tub and set her mop into the supply closet. She shuffled over to the door and let herself in the hallway.

"Yipe!" Kisara jumped back to the wall. It had gotten darker and Kisara had the pleasure of seeing Corrine staring at her sternly.

"Don't scream! It's dark; I'll inspect what you've done." Kisara nodded and swallowed hard.

"Well done, I've seen much much better but for a new maid this is proficient, I suppose. Now, to your quarters!"

"What? Quarters? What's that mean?" Kisara nearly stammered confused.

"You're a new maid correct? You don't know your way around this mansion yet now do you? You're to stay here with other girls who don't know their way as well until you know it from every corner."

"So I'll be staying here!?" Kisara covered her mouth, maybe she'd need to learn to handle her emotions better.

"Don't raise your voice! Yes, correct. Just until you demonstrate you know your way. There's not mandatory sleepwear except that you're forbidden from leaving your room with one on. Follow." Kisara was dazed and nearly screamed as she followed the old woman to her sleeping room shared with 6 other girls.

"Ladies! This is Kisara, the new maid. She came today therefore, she knows nothing. Don't be rude make her feel welcome and help when it's plain as day she's lost." _What a lovely welcoming. I'm not going to get along with this woman at all!_ Kisara pushed a strand of hair, one of many, away from her face and smiled shyly.

"Hi everyone nice to meet you." Corrine closed the door and left them alone in the odd but friendly silence.

"Oh shoot! I didn't bring anything with me…oh no! I didn't call Mana! She doesn't know where I am, what will she do?"

"Oh, you don't need anything but sleep clothes and your uniform in this place. I'm Rosanne." The long red haired girl with gorgeous amber eyes smiled.

"Hm? Who's that, a sister or mother? What ever I've managed to smuggle my cell so give 'er a ring. Tammy." The short light green haired woman with blue eyes winked as she threw her phone to Kisara. The other four girls sighed and shook their heads.

"No, Mana's my friend I've been living with until now…I guess." Kisara fumbled the phone but managed to not let it fall.

"Now dear, don't lizen to Tammy at all. Zeel only lead you too a lot of trouble and I'm zure you wouldn't like that. Tammy'z juzz a trouble maker." The short brown haired, who had it tied back, girl with large rimmed glasses stared at Tammy. Tammy stuck her tongue out.

"Learn to zpeak without zounding ztupid Gretta."

"Don't fight you two. My name's Haley and this is my cousin, Heather." The two girls looked nearly identical. They had long wavy blond hair but Haley's eyes were blue and Heather's brown. The last girl lazily raised her hand while lying down. Kisara began to dial.

"I've got extra nightgowns if you don't mind, I can lend you one. Property of Julia." She had short bangs and black hair as long as Kisara's; her eyes were a deep red. The phone began to ring and Kisara did a double take at Julia. She felt like she was looking at herself but evil styled.

"Hello?"

"Mana! I got a job as a maid at Seto's Mansion and need to stay for awhile. I don't know how long though..."

"A Maid at his place!? Awesome, great job and a ma-….a maid? Kisara, that's a popular fetish for men. Are the uniforms perverted!? What's it look like!?"

"Ow my ear, shh. It's perfectly fine. It doesn't affect him and they're very modest, no skin shows anywhere. I just didn't want to worry you of where I could be."

"Oh! Well it's fine. I guess we should start to walk away huh? We won't see each other for a really long time. My job's going to be moving me around lot in different places and different times and you're a stay there maid you say?" Kisara's heart panged at her friends sad words.

"No! We'll find time don't worry Mana! Count on me, and it's only for awhile I'll be here so..."

"Yeah!" Mana's voice was back to happiness. "Don't let him be perverted either Kisara. Good night!"

"Good night Mana." Kisara hung up and threw the phone back. "Thanks Tammy."


	7. Chapter 7, Time won't wait

Chapter 7

Kisara had been working for a week now and failed the test of learning every corner of the house twice so far. Her friends were only half of the girls. They were the original silent ones who seemed to really not want to do anything with Kisara and merely spoke to her out of politeness. Haley and Heather and Julia, were the only ones to come to her of free will and kindness. The others seemed to hate her all because she and Seto were close. She figured out that only Tammy wanted to be with him and the other girls just didn't get along with her anymore.

"Hey Kisara, something's bothering you." The brunette with blue eyes declared.

"Oh Heater, not really why?"

"It's Haley. Heather's eyes are green. Hehee! But there is." She leaned against the window she'd been washing. She'd had this position for awhile but Kisara was recently promoted.

"Well, I guess I miss Mana is all." She shrugged it of and went back to washing.

"Eeeeeeerrrrrt!" Haley screeched making Kisara jump a foot in the air and shriek.

"What the heck was that Haley!?"

"I think you miss Master Seto. I hope Tammy's listening, I love bugging her." Maybe it was true; he'd left for a business trip somewhere and took Mokuba with him. They'd spent some time together before his departure. Remembering this made Kisara realize that she didn't know it then but she's really loved that. She blushed a little and scrubbed her window harder.

"H-hey don't break the glass girl!" Haley slapped Kisara's hand with her cloth. "I hit the mark, you miss the Master." Haley quickly scrubbed her window, Corrine whisked past and eyed them.

"N-no! No I don't we're merely friends. I'm upset that I keep failing and can't go home to Mana. We've never been separated this long before." _Liar. You were apart for years, you stayed with Mother remember?_

"Yeah, but you miss Master more. And you two are only friends for now."

"Haley…he's not interested." Kisara flicked water at her new friend and walked to the next window.

"Liar! Haley's never wrong, that's Heather!" she called.

It took a couple of hours of window scrubbing and soon the girls were on the other side of the mansion to work on the windows there. Haley sneered at her window she was having trouble cleaning.

"Hey why do you and Heather look so much alike anyways?" Kisara was farther away, much farther and was about the move to the other side.

Haley scrubbed harder and growled. "That's because our mothers are twins, my mom and aunt." Haley wiped her forehead and seemingly satisfied, moved on. Kisara nodded and turned the corner, now at the front of the house. She sighed a long sigh and began her work. Haley was pretty much getting what Kisara had missed now. _Wonder what Seto's doing?_

"Ow!" Kisara whirled to see who had thrown a heavy object at her. Gretta was snorting, laughing, and Rosanne grinned, a nice large rock in hand.

"No daydreaming! Hehee it's only a joke." She waved at Haley who'd come to see what was wrong.

"Oh Rosanne don't throw that! If you miss you'll break the window and if you don't you could really hurt her, scram!" Haley slapped her rag at them.

"Kizara'z going to be in trouble if that breakz. Give it to me I've got horrible aim zo no worriez." Gretta flung the rock, hitting Kisara's arm full force. She was certain the bruise was already forming.

"Hey quit it! That really hurt you jerkz!" Kisara held her arm and became frightened, where was Corrine when needed the most?! She hid her fear well and glared at the girls.

"Stop it! Let's get out of here Kisara." Kisara nodded but felt sharp pains, they'd thrown more rocks and Haley's snarl was lost in the wind. Rocks poured at Kisara from every direction and with such force.

"Help! Please stop please!" She tried to cover her head but the pain was still strong. She heard rude remarks and insults from a range of different age groups and genders. A rock hit her squarely in the stomach and she fell over, coughing and crying. _I'm going to die? Isn't this sand, why'd it hurt so much? Help!_ She raised an eyelid to peek at the people.

"Julia!" A black haired red eyed man glared at her. _Wow definitely not, gender confused. Must be from the impact of the rocks…_ Kisara slipped away from the pain and world into darkness. A warm and comforting blueish white light fell over her. Kisara opened her eyes to meet her Egyptian counterpart's. The pain raced back to Kisara's nerves, tars stung her eyes because of it.

"Guess who saved my life. Don't let history repeat."

"Seto?"

"Yes. Don't wait, fight it. We are the same but we are different. I'll always be watching you to make sure you'll be fine."

"Kisara, what do you mean? Seto's not here either."

"I know that. But he's saved you differently; my fault was rocks and cages. Take care." Egyptian Kisara was engulfed by the light, a dragon too her place and flew away.

"Won't you please just explain to me?" Kisara raised her arms, they began to pound.

"Kisara's done nothing to you! Leave her alone!" _Oh yeah, time here doesn't pass when I'm there._

"Cut that out!" Kisara roared. _Blue Eyes White Dragon, my old dragon, lend me your strength! _Kisara grabbed hold of her water filled bucket and with all her might flung it at her attackers. Some water splashed out but most remained inside the bucket as it smacked into the girls. Gretta's glasses flew off her face as she and Rosanne were pushed back and down. Haley's mouth hung open before she began cracking up.

"D-don't! Ahahaha mess haha with Kisara unless you want that to happen again! Ahahahahaha!" Haley doubled over. Kisara stood proud and strong but her body ached all over.

"Great show Kisara! Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't be attacked like that again. Right girls!? You'll never pull that stupid stunt again and take heed of Haley's warning right?" Julia appeared at the door with Corrine. Julia smiled at Kisara as Corrine continued to lecture them. The two stood up and with heads hung shuffled back inside.

"Thanks you two."

"My pleasure, I've always wanted to deck Rosanne. She's just plain irritating." Julia smiled. Kisara giggled and ran to retrieve her bucket, which had rolled towards the gate.

"Wow Kisara! You would never have done that, you've changed great for you!" a familiar spiked blonde with large green eyes and rosy cheeks beamed at Kisara from the other side.

"Mana!" Kisara ran to the fence and dropped her bucket. "Y-you saw that? Mana it's great to see you again!" how she wanted to rip down the bars that prevented her from hugging her friend.

"Of course and it was amazing! You're right; those maid uniforms are boring, capital B." Mana winked.

"Are you taking pleasure of wearing that costume everywhere Dark Magician Girl?" Kisara cooed.

"Perhaps I am! Hehee, the apartment's lonely. No one's really home anymore." Mana nibbled her thumbnail. Kisara reached a hand to touch her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'll be home soon I swear, I won't fail again." Mana shook her head and smiled.

"I don't want you to. I've already said that I'm not going to be able to see you and aren't you happy here? Being with Seto hmm? He seems to taken interest in you." Mana lowered her eyes slyly and grinned. Kisara pulled her hand away, Mana's words hurt a little. _She doesn't want me back? She doesn't want me to live with her anymore?_

"B-but Mana! Remember our promise? The one to not abandon each other and to help support each other…"

"I've found a very interesting man that I'm pursuing to make my boyfriend." Mana held her hands together at her chest. She'd lowered her head, Kisara couldn't see her face.

"Mana?" Kisara furrowed her eyes, becoming more confused.

"He's very cool, smart and sexy. He's polite and charming but is strict a little but I really like him. So most free time is devoted to him, and I don't have that much of it to begin with. He's a doctor too, his name's Mahado. He's a little older than me but not by much!"

"Mana…I'm happy for you." Kisara gripped the bars. _Mana's happy with out you. Smile!_ Kisara's face was already smiling. Old Mana was soon back.

"So, we'll do our absolute best in the quest of love! I'll help you out with some magic; I am the Dark Magician Girl after all right my Dragon friend?" Mana posed and winked at Kisara.

Kisara giggled and shook her head. "Mana you're ridiculous! Do you need a reality check, haha!"

"Nope! Love Check!" Mana beamed and snapped her fingers before tapping Kisara's head with her wand. "Okay spell's all done!" Mana smiled.

"Mana that's plastic. People who passed must think you're a loony." Kisara looked around and sure enough people were walking away faster.

"Pfft. I need to get going now anyways. Goodbye Kisara, good luck!" Mana skipped away. Kisara waved and jumped when she spun around.

"Yikes! Oh thanks." Julia handed Kisara her no water filled bucket.

"Feeling better now that you've met your old friend? That bucket was heavy!" Kisara nodded, her shoulders sagged from the weight.

"Ye-yes I am. I'm not worried anymore."

"Gretta and Rosanne have been suspended for a month." Julia yawned and a smug face.

"Oh poor things, I wonder why they did that."

"How can you pity them? Saint." Julia slouched and made her way to the rose bushes. "I hate trimming these things." Kisara ignored her and walked away to return to her work.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

"Shut up!"

"Night."

The girls said goodnight, except Tammy who'd rather not. Kisara snuggled into her bed and tried to forget the events today, except Mana. She didn't know how many hours had passed but she felt herself becoming conscious. _Aww man! I'm comfy, leave me alone morning._ She turned over and her flung her eyes open. _This isn't my bed! This isn't Seto's mansion! Where am I!?_ Kisara sat up, the brown warm blanket clutched in hand. Something stirred near her, she looked down at her counterpart's sleeping face. There were bruises and minor cuts but she seemed okay. _Now what!?_ Kisara's face flushed deeply when she noticed a hand reach and touch the sleeping Kisara's cheek. She trailed her eyes up the tanned arm to see Seto. He looked concerned and upset.

"Seto…" Kisara jumped, seemingly at her words, Seto stood up and left the room. Kisara held her face in her hands as her heart pounded in her ears.

"He cares, don't lie anymore. He brought me here after the rock attack, to keep me safe again." Sleeping Kisara smiled at what she'd said.

"Really? He remembers you…me?" Kisara still covered her face.

"Seto Kaiba, he remembers you. He's already seen the world and helped prevent history repeat. Now it's only us left."

"I'll do my best, but I don't know what to do. I...I think I love Seto! I think…but I don't know what-how…what can I do? What's going to happen?"

Kisara had closed her eyes again. She seemed to be ignoring her.

"No! Tell me! I don't want anything bad to happen, help me. Please, my old self, help."

"I am. Not only I but others." Almost on cue, the door reopened. Egyptian Mana appeared and smiled. She skipped over to the bedside and kneeled by it.

"I'm not supposed to be here so I need to thank you. Priest Seto didn't bother to stop me; you've made him much happier. Please continue to do so." Mana patted Egyptian Kisara's hand. She stared right through modern Kisara.

"There you are! Don't bother her Mana, back to your studies." A tall man with long purple hair appeared sternly at the door. Mana pouted and turned to face him.

"Aww Master Mahado, I just wanted to thank her. No one's going to be hurt and I'll study extra hard!" Kisara's eyes widened.

"Is history already repeating for me?"

"Yes it is, myself." Kisara turned over; her eyes met the wallpaper she knew. She was back from her trip. She buried her face into her pillow and sighed. Her heart ached and her head buzzed. _Why me!? Why only me? Why not another person?_ She clung tighter to the fabric as she became scared. The future, Kisara now feared it. She had changed from her a few weeks ago. She turned over again and saw Julia. She was still, the pillow over her head. The other girls' sleeping breathes were lost as her heart pounded in her head again. She jumped from her bed and shoved Julia. She reacted by slamming the pillow at Kisara and knock her back.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" Julia whispered furiously.

"Sorry. I just thought…" Kisara began to feel embarrassed and foolish.

"I'm not like that Kisara. I really want to get back to sleep." Julia groped around for her other pillow and lazily let her head fall onto it. _Great, bathroom calls oh yeah that rule!_ Kisara quickly and quietly changed into her uniform and left. She took a chance since she still didn't know her way. The quiet was calming and Kisara welcome it. An unexpected noise made Kisara fall to the ground in fear. _A growl? What is it!? _Sat stunned wide eyed but relaxed at his voice.

"Sorry, I coughed." His never changing tone was reassuring.

"Seto! Welcome back?" Kisara jumped up and turned around. She pulled a Mana and hugged him as soon as she was fully spun around. He patted her back not seeming to remind.

"Bad unexpected weather forced me to come back. Why are you up so late?" He continued to pat seeing as how Kisara wouldn't let go. Her face became red and she drew back.

"A aaahhh hehee, bathroom." She muttered quietly. Seto looked down at her having not heard her.

"Hm?"

"Bathroom." Kisara turned her head up and away. "I don't know my way around here."

"Down the hall and to the left. Goodnight Kisara." He turned away and turned away. Kisara clenched her fist. _Ask him now, you need to know._

"Seto!" she called just as loud as she needed, he turned around curious.

"Yes?"

"Ah…Thanks for helping me so much! Goodnight to you to." _Idiot you blew it!_ Kisara turned, her head hung as she followed the directions.

Seto walked to his room but he was still wondering what Kisara was going to ask. In his mind flashed and image he prayed would never come true in this era. He turned around but Kisara was already gone. He frowned and shook his head clear.

SORRY! Microsoft Word's been acting up lately and I don't know why. Reason I've uploaded two stories in one day is because I managed to finish the other one before on notepad (paste and copied) and I finished this today so please enjoy~


End file.
